


Teen Wolf Fanfic Fanart

by GobsmackApplejack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Politics, Vandalism, political protest, thinly veiled parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobsmackApplejack/pseuds/GobsmackApplejack
Summary: Sometimes I read fanfic and I get inspired to make art.  Only 1% of the time it is something I can actually do.
I started this in the hopes that I will be creating more Teen Wolf fanart.  We'll see how that goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My fanart for the hilarious fanfic, [Mating Runs and Chicken Wings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5875648/chapters/20080012) by DiscontentedWinter. You really need to read that first.  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles, can I talk to you for a minute?

Sure, dad. What’s up?

Son, I got a call that the Argent campaign billboard on highway five was vandalized. That makes nine signs this week.

Hmm. I guess someone in Beacon Hills doesn’t like fascists.

I don’t even know if that’s the message here. The graffiti says ‘pants chicken!’

That’s weird. Must be just some crazy person then.

All the Argent signs say ‘pants chicken’ now. Three billboards, four benches and two bus banners.

Huh.

Is there something you want to tell me, son?

Uh-

Wait. Before you say anything; Being a sheriff’s kid you probably know it’s a penal code violation to deface political signs, and acts of vandalism of this sort are subject to fines of up to $1000 per offense.

Uh. Well, I guess whoever it is probably thinks it’s more important to get Gerard Argent out of office than worry about fines. And, uh, criminal records. And maybe whoever it is has a rich mate- uh, boyfriend who would totally pay those fines. If it came to that.

…

Seems like a really great cause, Dad.

Okay, kiddo. Just. Stay safe. Don’t get caught.

Thanks, Dad. Love you. I mean- I don’t know what you’re talking about. And I’m sure whoever’s doing this has a lot of experience avoiding the police so won’t get caught. *smirk*

*sigh* 

 

 


End file.
